


Green Eyed Monster

by CharlieQuinn



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, images of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, hero worship and denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Lance looked up to Justin, even though Justin was younger. Justin was a sort of idealised Lance, a Lance that girls screamed for and a Lance whose touch was gold. When they were in Germany, Lance thought that maybe he wanted to *be* Justin, but as he got older, he realised it was a lot more than that, even though he sometimes still dreamed that he could be the kind of things Justin was all about.

Justin was confident.

Lance was shy, and blushed a lot.

Justin was talented.

Lance figured he was in the group because he was all they could find on such short notice after Jason quit. He figured it was only a matter of time before they found someone better and tossed his ass back to Mississippi.

Justin had years of performing under his belt, on national television.

Lance had his school choir.

Justin was more famous than the rest of them put together, and this latest Britney thing was front page news.

Lance’s movie hadn’t exactly set the world on fire.

Justin was a pain sometimes, and spoke like a moron, like he was the blackest white boy since Eminem, but when he sang, it was something akin to heaven, and even though Lance really would have liked to hate Justin, all he wanted to do was make him his.

Justin was a bit like an angel, Lance had once told Chris. Chris had burst out laughing and started making vampire jokes that Lance didn’t get. Then Chris  
patiently explained it, and printed out a picture of David Boreanez off the internet.

Lance smiled and said thank you and privately thought that Chris had a crush, but he put the print out on the wall next to his bunk. That night he dreamed Justin was wearing black leather and moaning his name.

 

Sitting in an interview the next day, smiling but not saying anything, because all the reporters wanted to talk to Justin about Britney he listening to Justin go on about “the respect, yo” and how “she still my number one girl”. Lance furrowed his brow and thought that maybe Chris had it right, in a way. Justin was more of a vampire than an angel.

That night, Lance dreamed that he was hiding in a box. Justin was calling for him, but he wouldn’t come out. He didn’t need JC’s fancy dream interpretation books to tell him what *that* dream meant, but he told Chris about it and Chris laughed, and explained that when you wanted something, you had to go for it, and he gave Lance a copy of “White Men Can’t Jump”, and told him to spend the evening ‘with the other infant’.

Justin seemed quite touched, and even though they stretched out next to each other on the bed, with Justin talking about Britney, and how it was strange, but probably for the best, Lance was too scared to even touch Justin all night. He rigidly kept his personal space while Justin flopped about, and stared at Justin’s mouth while Justin stared at the screen.

That night he didn’t dream about anything, even though the image of smiling, straight, white teeth kept flashing in his mind.

Chris thought Lance was being too quiet lately, and asked about it. Lance said that he liked Justin a lot; he might even love him a little. Chris had laughed, but then Lance added that he wasn’t good enough for Justin, and Chris stopped laughing and gave him a bit of a talk about self esteem. He felt much better about himself that night, and when he slept, he dreamed that he pushed Justin up against a wall in a club and kissed him, and Justin kissed him back.

Justin started disappearing, and Lance was the only one to notice. He supposed it was because he was used to knowing where Justin was, and watching him. It was disconcerting, and all of a sudden Lance felt sort of worried and anxious and didn’t feel nearly as sure about himself any more.

He told Chris about it and Chris laughed and clapped him on the back and told him not to worry, and he tried not to, until a few nights later when he walked over to Justin’s room to see if he wanted to watch “White Men Can’t Jump” again, and opened the door to see Justin’s body, slick and naked. For a moment, Lance’s breath caught in his throat, before Justin jerked around. He stalked forward, screaming angrily, and before Justin slammed the door in face, he locked eyes with Nick Carter, who arched an eyebrow smugly, satisfaction of a good lay apparent in his face.

Lance went to Chris, stammering and fidgeting and blushing and staring at his hands while he explained what he’d just seen. Chris’s face softened, and he collected Lance up in his arms, and he snuggled in and tried not to cry, even though it hurt, it really hurt, more than he thought it would, and Chris rubbed his back and made soothing noises.

That night, Lance dreamed that he was in a dark alley, and Justin was there, dressed in black leather and gnawing at Nick Carter’s neck, and slashing at a Backstreet Boys poster with his claws. He stalked cockily over to Lance, who backed up against a wall, with nowhere to go, before Chris swooped in, all light and shining, and chasing the Justin away. Chris’s laugh echoed in his ears when he woke up.

Lance decided he liked that dream.


End file.
